What the hell are you doing here?
by do-i-no-u
Summary: TristanLoganFinnMartyRory Rory is single until friends and old enemies start showing up and showing an interest. Please read and review. This is my first fanfiction story ever so be nice. By the way I don't own anything. Just the story.
1. Chapter 1

Rory fought the urge to rest her head on Marty's lap and go to sleep, but she knew she had to listen to her Professor's lecture. It was very interesting, but she knew she needed a couple more cups of coffee. The three cups of coffee obviously didn't do it for her. Coffee. She could almost smell it, and suddenly she could smell it. A gorgeous tall blonde was standing in the door way. He was beautiful she could tell, even from this distance, but more importantly, he had a large cup of coffee. The professor ignored the coffee carrier as he walked lazily over to her side of the room. As he approached she realized who it was and suddenly she didn't feel so tired anymore.

Bible Boy?

What the hell is he doing here?

Marty watched Rory as she watched the lecture. He kept hearing clever side comments about the lecture in his head, but she seemed to rapt in the lecture he kept himself quiet. That seemed to happen to him a lot lately. He wanted to tell her what he felt for her so badly but she prbably hadn't even thought of him as an option. He felt her body perk up, and he watched as she studied a boy walking across the room. He wondered if she was staring at him or just the coffee. An all to familiar feeling began to creep down his spine finally resting at his fists which was cramped in to a fist position.

He was jealous. Completely jealous over some random guy that caught her interest for a second. After a second glance at the guy gliding near him He almost choked.

Tristan?

What the hell was he doing here?

Tristan splashed water on his face and looked at the clock. 11:15 (I am interrupting this fanfiction to let everyone know that I am sorry for two things. First for interrupting and second for what I am about to do which is change the way I write ; ) )

Dammit. I'm late late late late. Grabing a pair of jeans, I ran out the door screaming, "Coffee!" to a couple of bored looking rich kids. The blonde kid with a navy blue turtle neck on said, "Chill dude, the nearest stand is right over there," He said pointing to his right. "But I just happen to have a cup right here." He picked up a cup of streaming coffee that made Tristan's mouth water.

"I bought it for a friend but she doesn't seem to be here at the present moment, and I don't particularly feel like drinking a second cup. I promise I didn't poison it or something."

Frankly, I didn't even care if it was poisoned. It just looked so damn good.

"Thanks," I heard myself hearing, "Could you also do me another favor."

"Does it have anything to do with chicks or drinks," said another guy in the group, "Cause if it does, I'm your guy,"

"Well actually, I trying to find a classroom. Do you know where this is," I said holding out to them a piece of paper I had written down the building and room number. The only guy who had said anything seemed to come out of a deep sleep (or hangover) took the piece or paper and with a thick Australian accent said:

"Took the class last year and squeezed six lovely ladies out of it." After taking a large chug of the coffee, I replied, "No joke?"

"Now I'm offended my dear boy. . ." the Australian continued.

"Tristan," I finished for him.

"Tristan, do you really believe we would lie to you?" the blonde said while leading him to a near by building.

" Maybe," I said with a smirk, "If I had known you for more than five minutes and I knew your names."

"I am shocked, shocked to find that even after I gave you coffee and am showing you were your class is you still don't think of us as your closest buds at Yale. Logan? What do you have to say about this?"

"I think I might have to take my coffee back from you!" The blonde, who supposedly is named Logan, said calmly.

"I never said you weren't my closest buds at Yale. In fact at this point in my life you are my only buds at Yale," I said with a smirk, "Now don't go threatening my coffee supply,"

"You sound exactly like a reporter we all know and love," said Logan. The other two boys just laughed until we reached a door which apparently was my classroom.

"Thanks you guys thanks a lot," I said while giving them a lazy salut.

"Hey no prablemo. Anytime for my good friend T," the Australian said.

"Oh, and by the way," I said pointing at the Australian and the lighter brown haired guy.

"Finn,"

"Colin,"

Suddenly, I was very nervous and pushing open the door I soon found I was interrupting a lecture. Silently I strode across the room to find an empty seat only to lock eyes with the one girl who ever made my heart skip a beat.

Mary?

What the hell is she doing here?

I feel good. Damn good. After having graciously lead the T-man to class I peaked in to find Ace sitting at the very end of the room,

"It's show time," I said out loud and Colin and Finn both looked up questioningly, but when I said , "Ace is in there," It seemed to all become clear to them. Colin was the first one in the door energy and acting skills up. I could here the racket even though at first they weren't talking very loud (This will come straight out of the episode)

COLIN: Excuse me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

PROF: I'm right in the middle of a class, young man.

COLIN: I know, I'm sorry. Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left. I was still in bed, I mean, what is that all about?

PROFESSOR: Okay, you need to do this later.

COLIN: I can't do this later. Rory, I love you. I love you, damn it. How many times do I have to tell you? God, just talk to me!

PROFESSOR: Okay, out! Right now, just get -

ME: Colin! What are you doing, man?

COLIN: Get the hell out of here!

ME: She's with me now, I told you that. Let it go.

COLIN: I will not let it go!

ME: She doesn't love you, Rory, tell him you don't love him!

COLIN: Everything was fine until you came along!

ME: Don't blame me 'cause you couldn't keep her!

COLIN: I swear to God, I'm going to kill you.

ME: Oh, I'd love to see you try.

(Let's just say at that point in time I was really hyped up. That's when I threw Colin over the desk)

PROFESSOR: Stop it! Stop it right now! Anthony, get security! Stop - break it up! What are you - gentlemen! You are losing control! You are in a classroom, stop it!

(At this point Finn enters which is good since I was seriously getting tired.)

FINN: All right, that's enough, break it up, you two! Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself. Toying with these boys like this. They used to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls. Damn it Gilmore, give 'em back their balls!

Before I could continue I felt a hard punch on the right side of my face. I staggered back. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital.

What the hell am I doing here?


	2. I hate Logan

Chapter Two

Marty

I have a problem. Not really a really big problem, but a problem all the same. I mean who wouldn't consider punching the son of one of the richest man alive whose family and friends basically employ me a problem? Especially front of a lot of people, by some this could be considered a fairly large problem, but not to me. It also didn't help that I punched him hard enough that he is now, at this very moment, in the hospital. The cherry on top of it all is that I punched him because he was claiming his love, in a joking manner, for a girl who might just like him back. The girl who I saw and was friends with first. I didn't even get to drive her to the hospital so that she could check on her little Logan. No, Tristan, my old friend from military school who suddenly pops up today to yet again take care of a damsel in distress who he already knows, gave her the ride. Life sucks. I hate Logan.

Tristan

Back in high school, Mary was the only girl to turn me down, and yet she was the only one I had wanted. I don't really know if I liked her because I knew I could never have her, or because she was just so damn different from every other girl I had ever met. All I know is that I missed her, especially since I knew I'd probably never see her again. But I am. Right now, at this very second, I can see her right in front of me. She was staring straight at me, or my coffee it kind of looked like she couldn't decided which was more worthy of her gaze. Before she could decide, a loud bang came from the door and I turned my head in time to see one of the guys who helped me this morning, I think it was Colin, march up to Rory and start babbling about how he loved her. Well get in line pal. But as he continued, Logan was already opening the door and claiming how she was his. Not really something you want to hear about a girl who you have been crushing on since the tenth grade. While I was trying to convince myself that it was probably all a joke, Finn burst in to the room having changed in to a police outfit. Although I must say I have the deep most respect for a person in uniform, ever since military school, I couldn't help but laugh . When I turned my head to my Mary. I could almost feel the heat from her blushing cheeks. God she is beauti. . . Did someone just punch Logan?

Rory

I can't believe Tristan is here. Like not in military school here. I wonder how Paris will react. Probably not so good since the last time we saw him he ditched us when we were trying to pull a good grade and I had to kiss Paris for the first time. Which let me tell you is not a good thing, I remember the time I kissed Tristan. He was a good. . .

What is Colin doing in this class room. I'm pretty sure he never came before. So why is he here now and why is he talking so loud, to me! And why is he saying that he loves me!

This is great just great, now Logan is here and they are having a freak out, my Professor is looking at me angrily Finn came in to start blowing a loud whistle and I can feel Tristan's gaze on me. Oh and Marty just stood up probably to join in the game of totally embarrassing me! Oh instead Marty punched him, he punched Logan! In class. Marty punched Logan in class, and Logan is knocked unconscious and is bleeding. Oh crap way do crazy things like this happen to me.

Finn

Everything was going fine until that guy came and totally screwed up my act. And Logan's face. I was basically to drunk to drive, yes even in the morning I must at least drink a little to put on a show, and Colin cna never keep track of his or my keys and what's her face's car was in the shop, so I asked the kid B-man or T-man, can't remeber which one, if we could borrow his car, to take a bloody mess of a person to the Hospital. Thankfully he agreed. Probably because what's her name, who he was eyeing and smirking at, was going to help us get him to the hospital. All I can say is that Logan better wake up soon or either Tristan or I am getting a date out of her. She is hot.


	3. Mind reader

A/N Wow! Thanks for reviewing. You guys are being ever so kind. Sorry you are a bit confused. Reading it again now, I can totally tell where you are coming from. Anyway if you have any suggestions than please just tell me! So let the story continue. Oh and by the way, yes the humor was intended.

Tristan

You know, one might think that riding in a car with a beautiful girl who can actually hold up her part of the conversation without mentioning a mall, is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Unfortunately sometimes this is not the case. Especially if there were three other guys in the back one of which was bleeding. Did I mention that my car is new and blood stain free before today. Also, instead of this incredibly gorgeous girl talking to me, she was showing her concern for the bleeding guy in the back. (No, I will not mention his name. It is too painful for me to say.) At least she was to busy to notice Finn totally making the moves on her. Then again, she never noticed when I made the moves on her either, and back when we were in highschool there was no guy in the back of the car bleeding. Sometimes, I think back to that year wondering what I could of done better. The conclusion is always nothing. Of course some guys could have done better in her presence, but whenever she walked in to the room, I suddenly felt like a jackass. So, technically it's not really my fault that back then I'd never be able to keep her.

"Tristan."

It was probably bag boys fault.

"Tristan?"

She couldn't still be seeing that suckass overly protective guy, could she?

"Tristan!"

"What?" Oops, was Rory calling me for a while? I hate it when I zonk out.

"The hospital is at your next left."

"Oh " Oh? What a stupid answer. Am I completely socially challenged. Only in front of my Mary I guess. Maybe I should try to talk or make polite conversation or something now that Finn has finally quieted down and Logan's faint moans are at a bare minimum.

"Sooooooooo," Oh crap what should I say. I wonder if I can take back that so. "Mary, what have you been up to since I last saw you."

"Mary?" I could hear Finn say, "Are you sure her name is Mary? I could have sworn it was Lorie,"

"You guys are both wrong," she said irritated, "My name is Catherine."

"What! No it's not! It's Rory." both me and Finn blurted out.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her smirking. When the next left came I drove as close to the hospital doors as I could, which was not very close since the drop off area was packed with emergency ambulances. While dragging Logan out of the car, Colin Finn and me all grabbed hold of different area to hold up and carried him in to the emergency room, with Rory struggling to keep up.

Finn

I'm just curious to find out if it is possible for an incredibly hot smart sexy girl to be completely oblivious to exotic accents trying to grab for her attention. It's not like there are that many other interesting guys in the car. I mean sure, one is suffering from a slight head trauma, but the other two are completely useless. For instance, Colin is made for making a good laugh not giving one, and although I don't really know the G-man that well he seems to freaking rapt in his own thoughts to admire a pretty lady. I, on the other hand, am dressed in a police jacket, and thanks to Logan, have tiny splats of blood on my face which helps me try to accomplish the bad boy look I decided I should go for ever since Tristan reached the freeway. I mean you should always work with what you've got, and I've got a lot of blood on my face.

Rory

I shouldn't be complaining. But I mean seriously. Finn's doing everything he can to try to get in to the sack with me, Logan's unconscious because of one of my best friends, one of my old enemies is driving me to a hospital where he couldn't find a decent place to park, and I am still coffee depraved. I can't really decide if drinking the crap here is really worth it because, since I have been spoiled with the best coffee in the world at Luke's, so I can't tolerate the crap the give you in hospitals. If I had driven my car, I would have been in it trying to find a decent cup of coffee so that I could at least try to attempt a smile when Logan woke up.

"Mary,"

"What?" It is really just a lost cause, I don't think he will ever call me by my real name,"

"Want to go find a place that sells a decent cup of coffee with me?"

Huh, I wonder if that guy can read minds.


	4. To my Romeo

Disclaimer: No, as much as I hate to admit it I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Thank you for the reviews, please give me more or else I might get bored and not write for a long time or until I get some more reviews. ; )

Chapter Four

To My Romeo

_Tristan_

I use to think that I was the biggest coffee drinker in the world. That is until the day I took Rory Gilmore for some coffee. And apparently even she isn't the biggest coffee drinker in the world. No, that would be her mother. How very shocking. And all of this time I prided me on my own drinking abilities. We are now in the middle of an awkward silence. We already told each other how we ended up at Yale, talked about Paris the person, Paris the city, and string cheese, and we have now run out of subjects to talk about and I am only on my second cup of coffee. I hate awkward silences, I always feel all of this pressure to find something to talk about.

"Your eyes are really blue," I heard myself blurting out. Your eyes are really blue? What the hell am I saying. Okay stupid stupid stupid. You haven't talked to this girl in forever and all you can talk about is her eyes being blue.

"Um . . Thanks I guess," Rory replied, "Yours are too,"

"Er, thanks," Okay that was really lame Tristan. Come on, you use to be the King of high school. Why can't you think of anything to say.

"So are you still seeing bag bo. . . I mean Dean?"

"No, are you?" She asked smiling.

"Seeing anyone or seeing Dean?"

"Seeing anyone?"

"Not anymore."

"Well that's good."

Good! Why is that good? Why does she think it's good? Does she think I'm good. Does she like more? Maybe. Oh, come on. This is Rory Gilmore. Your Mary. But she's not my Mary. She was never my Mary."

"Why," I said in reply flashing one of my million dollar smiles at her, "Do you want to take advantage of that fact?"

"Whatever Tristan."

"Rory, there you are . I have been searching far and wide for your sweet face. Our dearest Logan has woken up and is calling out your name desperately, but not to worry. I told him that he was unconscious for to long and you decided to run away with me, right after you say good-bye to him one last time!" said Finn bursting in to the coffee shop startling a couple of old ladies who were trying to get out some change to play for their tea.

"Thank you Finn, I didn't want to have to tell him all by myself." Rory joked back.

This is defiantly not the same Mary who played Juliette to my Romeo.

_Logan_

If I had known that getting punched in the face by my bartender was going to get me so many numbers from blushing nurses I would have done it sooner. Of course I probably won't call any of them, except maybe that pretty red head, because right now I think it's finally time to stop playing game, well maybe not stop entirely, and finally get my little ace reporter to go out with me. Speaking of ace where is she, Finn rushed off to find her a while a go.

"Logan are you alright?"

Ah, here she is now.

"Mind taking a poor bloke home?"

"Not at all," she replied, " To bad you are a rich bloke,"


End file.
